Summerr Vacation~
by Dark Takeru
Summary: What happens when you take 3 vacations to 12 people? THIS!! ^_^ Takari Some Sorato and Mimichi I"VE COME BACK TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS!! Lost chapter(s) pt.1 ~Monday~ is up~~
1. Default Chapter

Summerr Vacation Prologue By: Dark Takeru *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I don't own LAX, or the Atlantis Hotel in the Bahamas so don't sue me ^__^ I did spell "SUMMER" with 2 R's. I've never been to Atlantis or the Bahamas but my Grandma has! So I have the Brochure  
  
  
  
Ages: Davis, TK, Kari: 16 Cody: 15 Yolie, Ken: 17 Matt, Tai, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Joe: 19  
  
Summary: What happens when you take 3 vacations to 12 people? THIS!! ^_^ Takari Some Sorato and Michi  
  
Setting: in Los Angeles the DD's are on a Summer Vacation and going on a...you know... A VACATION!! Like me ^__^  
  
Digimon Disclaimer: Roses are Red Violets are blue I don't own digimon But I wish I Do (don't make sense) LET'S START!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wake up Kari!!" Tai yelled  
  
Kari looked at the clock, "BUT IT'S 12 AM!?!"  
  
Tai pulled out the airport tickets  
  
"oh"  
  
"Now get up!"  
  
"I'm up I'm up!!" shouted running to the bathroom  
  
Tai was wearing a plain red collard untucked shirt with beige baggy pants. He heard Kari turn on the shower and the doorbell rang. He opened the door and.  
  
"Hey Tai"  
  
"Hey Matt Hey TK Hey Sora"  
  
Matt was wearing a leather jacket with matching pants, TK was wearing a blue silk collard shirt with dark blue shorts, and Sora was wearing a light blue shirt with a star in front and navy blue flares. TK was half asleep resting his head on Matt's arm. He didn't care.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
"okay" Matt shrugged his shoulders carried TK like a baby and laying him on one of the couches.  
  
"So you got the tickets Matt?" Tai questioned him  
  
"yup, TK, Kari, Sora, and I are going to the Bahamas, you, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe are going to France and Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken are going to Orlando, Florida for 3 weeks except Davis and the gang will arrive 3 hour early and you and you're team will arrive 30 minutes before us okay??" (A/N confusing eh?)  
  
"ok"  
  
Finally Kari came out a towel wrapped around her and said. "AAHHH oh I'm sorry it's just you guys hehe" Kari ran to her room and started dressing up.  
  
"I'M AWAKE DON'T NEED TO WAKE ME UP!!" shouted TK shocked because of Kari yelling  
  
They started laughing at TK and Kari came out. "I'm ready let's go to the airport!!" TK and Matt was carrying Tai's and Kari's luggage and put it in Matt's shiny gray Explorer and lugged the luggage in the trunk. When they got in they talked.  
  
"Let's pick up Mimi" suggested Tai  
  
"Duh Captain obvious" Kari said  
  
As they arrived at Mimi's house Tai came and picked her up  
  
"Do you have to have 6 luggage's with 2 carrions?!?" Sora said in shock  
  
"always have to be prepared!!" commented Mimi  
  
"hey why won't we get some ice cream?" suggested TK  
  
"Dude, it's 1 am!!!"  
  
"Matt the creamery is open 24 hours"  
  
Matt blushed everyone laughed and headed on  
  
TK and Kari were sharing, Matt and Sora were too, so was Tai and Mimi and got it on the go they were going to meet Davis, Izzy, and the others over there.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AT THE AIRPORT  
  
"WHY CAN"T I GO WITH KARI IN THE BAHAMAS!!" DAVIS yelled (A/N: I Hate DAVIS I HATE DAVIS I HATE DAVIS ::Daisuke fans throws tomatoes at me:: sorry..)  
  
"CAN IT!" Yolei exclaimed  
  
"Yeah Davis just face it she doesn't like you" Cody answered  
  
"What do you mean!?!?!" Davis yelled. Kari and TK didn't hear they were both listening to Kari's new Pink CD.  
  
"Davis WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!" Yolei yelled. Davis was crying his eyes out yelling "NOOOOO!" people were laughing except Kari and TK.. Who can't here.  
  
"Flight 12 will begin to board please enter" i  
  
"NOW!!" Yolei dragged his face flat down own on the ground  
  
"Bye Guys!!!" Yolie yells  
  
"See ya in three weeks!" Ken says  
  
~~~@@THE 1st GROUP LEAVES@@~~~  
  
"What's with Davey? TK asked  
  
"Oh nothing" Kari said  
  
"SORA, KARI LOOK LANCOME MAKEUP STORE!!" guess who  
  
"TK please come with me they also have Polo clothes?" Kari asked in a puppy dog face  
  
"ok" Tk said as he held Kari's hand Kari blushed  
  
`~~++1 hour later++~~  
  
"Were back you 2!!" Mimi yelled The two remaining boys were talking  
  
"where's you're bags? Sweetie?" Tai asked  
  
"on the plane, we only spent about $150" Tai and Matt calms down and Joe and Izzy stop talking  
  
"for Tk's leather jacket but in all about $2500" the guys sweatdrop the other two laughs  
  
"FLIGHT 16 NOW BOARDING" i  
  
"Guess we better go" Izzy said "Bye" Joe says They all hug and all that stuff  
  
~~@@2nd group leaves@@~~  
  
"Matt I'm hungry" Tk says  
  
"You and Kari go ahead and eat at McDonalds Me and Sora will go to the other stores meet at the flight 18 entrance in an hour" Matt politely said  
  
"ok" Kari said  
  
~~IN McDonalds~~~  
  
"TK?"  
  
"yeah Kari?"  
  
"I wanted to do this"  
  
"What's th-"  
  
Before he finished Kari pressed her lips on his  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK that was bad I know but heck I can Live chap. 2 will be out ASAP  
  
Pwease review ^_^ bye! 


	2. Chap 2: WElcome to Atlantis!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Bahamas!  
  
I dedicate this to Takeru's lost Angel and Terrier-Tornado who were the first who reviewed my fic thanks ^_^  
  
Last time: 1st group (Davis Yolie Ken Cody) and 2nd group ( Mimi Tai Izzy and Joe) and the 3rd group is left... Tk and Kari at McDonalds and Matt and Sora at shopping places things hehe ^_^ ******************************************* Kari finished and TK asked  
  
"ne?" (A/N: weird word ne?) Tk asked confused  
  
Kari laughed at his comment  
  
Kari kissed him again and whispered "I luv you"  
  
Tk whispered back "I love you too for eva and eva"  
  
Kari laughed and finally they got to order They were both sharing chicken nuggets and fries they were talking about school basketball and cheerleading  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Then Matt and Sora comes and see the 2 sharing an ice cream cone and Matt holding a "Daily Grill" bag  
  
"Hey you two" Matt said  
  
"Hey back already you 2?" Kari questioned  
  
"I thought we were meeting at the gate" Kari asked  
  
"Oh well" Matt smiled  
  
"You 2 went to Daily grill awww no fair" TK said  
  
"I know it's not fair but let's all go to the toy store I wanna get a bear for a special someone" Kari said looking at TK while TK looked back at her blushing  
  
"LET'S G-"  
  
"flight 18 begin boarding"  
  
"oh well" there are more stores inside kay Kari?" Sora asked  
  
"Okay"  
  
They finally went in and took out the things where they send digimessages  
  
"It's great that Izzy put AOL in these things" Matt said (A/N is it too much??)  
  
"it's time to talk to everyone" Sora said  
  
"But TK and Kari are at the candy store loading up on sweets" Matt answered  
  
"oh well"  
  
~~**2 hours**~~  
  
In the plane 1st class Kari and TK sitting next to each other Matt and Sora sitting next to each other * on the TV *  
  
"Hey Kar want a Soda" guess  
  
before he left the TV talked O.o  
  
a Jamaican man said "Welcome to the Bahamas airline be sure to buckle your seatbelt and blah blah blah so is your yap yap yap and be sure to dribble dribble dribble and no here is my assistant Black Jane Harplaman  
  
"Hello I'm am Black Jane and I'm the owner of the Atlantis Hotel and I have to say I'll be expecting you here in a few milliseconds seconds minutes hours or days but whatever it is I'll be waiting for you when you come but I'll be saying.. Welcome to Atlantis!!!!!!!! ******************************************* Please r & r like always and chap. 3 will be out ASAP as always!!  
  
Dark Takeru aka milk chocolate (ppl call me that cause of my skin ^_^) 


	3. Chapter 3 ^_^

Chapter 3: A lucky onside Day  
  
By: Dark Takeru *************************************************************  
  
DT - Chapter 3 is up chap 4 maybe later today right now their on the plane and going to the Hotel but what happens when Matt and TK take Kari and Sora to the beach and the two brothers start getting tempted to ride the waves their secret will be revealed find out..  
  
Kari - Tk, you have a secret?  
  
TK - ummmmm roll tape! *************************************************************  
  
Black Jane - As I said Welcome To Atlantis we hope that you would enjoy you're trip here no matter if your only staying here for a day well good bye for now *smiles*  
  
Jamaican man - Now that you heard all the rules go ahead and pick a movie on the screen goodbye and I'll see you on the end of the trip *movie shows*  
  
TK - hey Kar what do you want to watch kissing her cheek  
  
Kari - how about Rat Race?  
  
TK - OK  
  
Kari was now looking out the window looking at the cold out doors  
  
Kari - TK is it ok if I rest my head on your shoulder?  
  
TK - you don't have to ask  
  
Matt and Sora's side~~*~*~*~~  
  
Matt - do you want to watch a movie  
  
Sora - Not really you  
  
Matt - why won't we just sleep?  
  
Sora - okay  
  
They fall asleep on each other  
  
Back at TK and Kari's side~*~*~*~  
  
TK - good night Angel  
  
All she did was smile.  
  
~*~7 or a lot of hours later~*~  
  
Jamaican man - I'm back and get ready to leave until next time bye bye!!  
  
Tk - Kari wake up were here  
  
Kari - yay. Can I have a piggy back ride she said in a puppy dog face  
  
TK - ok at least you're not MATT  
  
Matt in front of them - TK!!  
  
Kari laughed and got on TK back and TK carried his bag and Kari held on to her's  
  
TK - wow you're light. really light!  
  
Front desk of The Atlantis~*~*~*~  
  
Black Jane - hello I'm black Jane do you have a reservation  
  
Matt - yes Matt Ishida  
  
*click*  
  
Black Jane - yes room 103 and 104 connected with swimming pool view and a living room 3rd floor  
  
Matt - ok thank you  
  
Kari, TK and Sora - Thank you  
  
Black Jane - No thank you  
  
In the room(s)~*~*~*~  
  
TK - wow  
  
Sora - cool  
  
Matt - Sora and I take 103 you two take 104  
  
Kari - ok. hey it's 3 p.m. wanna go to the slides  
  
All - LET'S GO!!!  
  
They all go to the pool sora and Kari wearing a two piece and boys jaw dropping  
  
Kari - ummmm let's go?  
  
TK - OK  
  
Matt - Meet back here by 6 p.m. then we'll eat dinner  
  
TK - Let's go Kari  
  
Kari - c'mon!  
  
Tk and Kari having a great time on the slides and Matt and Sora at the Lazy River... there's nothing bad about that or maybe not?  
  
Kari running to TK to get her Dippin' Dots except bumps into someone  
  
Kari - ooofff oh excuse me  
  
Boy - it's o- . hay do I know you  
  
Kari - WILLIS?!?! I haven't seen you in 3 years!!!  
  
Willis - I know!!  
  
TK - hey Kar here's your di- Willis?!?! *************************************************************  
  
another cliffhanger -_- right now it's 7 a.m. so I couldn't write anymore  
  
This is dedicated to everyone who loves Takari yay!!! ^_^  
  
Please review ^_^ to inspire!  
  
Till later ~Dark Takeru~ 


	4. The Unsinkable and the unthinkable

Chapter 4:  
  
The unsinkable and the unthinkable  
  
  
  
The adrenalin rush the uhhhh Blue crush? Hehe well it's about Willis trying to get Kari except he doesn't know...  
  
Eh I gave it out oh well here's some stuff that aren't real  
  
Mrs. Blackey Jane isn't the owner of the owner of the Atlantis Hotel  
  
Only Hagen daaz and McDonalds can be open in the airport 24/7 since it was about 1 a.m. Daily Grill wasn't open so I made it up!! *************************************************************  
  
"Willis?!?!" Tk surprised  
  
"Hey TK!" Willis gave him a high five "WOW you two have grown especially you Kari"  
  
"uhh heh heh?" Kari blushed and held both TKs' and Willis' hand, "Why won't we all go to the lazy river  
  
"OK" TK and Willis both said  
  
They both left to the river and Willis holding her hand TK lying his head on her lap. Matt said..  
  
"I thought you and TK had a rela mfhmfhfm" Sora covered Matt's mouth  
  
" He means rela-uhhh Matty don't you mean RESERVATIONS?? Matt thought you and TK would make reservations for the restaurant tonight hehehe" Sora said embarrassed  
  
"yeah Sora I-I-I th-th-ought so" Matt stuttered  
  
"oh hey guys look! It says Avril Lavigne will be performing tonight 8 p.m. in front of the pool area providing food and her swimming and sliding on the pool area's. Be the lucky people who get to take a picture with her and be in the brochure tonight at 8 p.m don't wanna miss a thing" TK said aloud  
  
"I remembered when th TEENAGE WOLVES started" Matt said  
  
"Good thing they moved to California too!!" tK said  
  
"DID HE SAY TEENAGE WOLVES OMY GOSH IT'S MATT ISHIDA FROM THE TEENAGE WOLVES AHHHAHAHA" teenage people yelled  
  
"let's go Sora see you tonight you guys" Matt and Sora run while girls chase them  
  
"Kari can you come with me tonight as my date?" Willis asked tk's eyes wide open jaw open looking at Kari  
  
"Sorry TK and I have a relationship I'm sorry"  
  
"it's ok"  
  
"really?" TK asked  
  
"yeah hey let's get ice cream!!'  
  
"ok!"  
  
"then let's go!"  
  
~~*~*~*~Tonight~*~*~~*~  
  
WELCOME PEOPLE Avril yells  
  
Let's start singing!!  
  
A one  
  
Two  
  
A one  
  
Two three  
  
Go!  
  
Music starts  
  
Uh Huh  
  
Life's like this  
  
Uh Huh  
  
Uh Huh  
  
That's the way it is  
  
Cause life's like this  
  
Uh Huh  
  
Uh Huh  
  
That's the way it is  
  
Chill out  
  
What you yellin for?  
  
Lay back  
  
It's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin in your car  
  
And you're talkin to me one-on-one  
  
But you've become  
  
Somebody else  
  
Round everyone else  
  
Watchin your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turn into honest  
  
You promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
Dressed up like you're somethin else  
  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
  
You're makin me  
  
Laugh out  
  
When you strike a pose  
  
Take off  
  
All your preppy clothes  
  
You know  
  
You're not foolin anyone  
  
When you become  
  
Somebody else  
  
Round everyone else  
  
Watchin your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turn into honest  
  
You promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no  
  
(no no no)  
  
No no  
  
(no no no)  
  
No no  
  
(no no no)  
  
No no  
  
Chill out  
  
What you yellin for?  
  
Lay back  
  
It's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
Somebody else  
  
Round everyone else  
  
Watchin your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turn into honestly  
  
You promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
(yeah yeah)  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turn it into honest  
  
You promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no  
  
She announced to say another song "IT"S TIME FOR Sk8er Boi!!!!"  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk,she did ballet  
  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
  
secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
  
she needed to come back down to earth.  
  
five years from now, she sits at home  
  
feeding the baby  
  
she's all alone  
  
she turns on tv  
  
guess who she sees  
  
skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
  
she calls up her friends,they already know  
  
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
she tags along and stands in the crowd  
  
looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy  
  
he wasn't good enough for her  
  
now he's a super star  
  
slamin' on his guitar  
  
does your pretty face see what he's worth? (repeat twice)  
  
sorry girl but you missed out  
  
well tough luck that boys mine now  
  
we are more than just good friends  
  
this is how the story ends  
  
too bad that you couldn't see  
  
see that man that boy could be  
  
there is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
  
can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
we are in love, haven't you heard  
  
how we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
  
i'll be back stage after the show  
  
i'll be at a studio  
  
singing the song we wrote  
  
about a girl you used to know (repeat twice  
  
"WHEW now I'm done let me pick for the picture how about that short brown haired girl and that messy blond haired guy? **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
WHEW done with that chap onto the other one ::runs away::  
  
TK - well uhh thanks to letssingit.com for lyrics  
  
This is dedicated to people who r&r and Avril Lavigne since I made her perform hehe ^_^  
  
~*~Dark Takeru~*~ 


	5. Chapter 4 1/2: Dear Diary (in the plane)

Chapter 4 ½  
  
Dear Diary  
  
This is kinda with the story it's what Tk and Davis wrote in their journal on the plane and what Kari did to her's to  
  
Letter  
  
A=Kari  
  
B=TK  
  
C=Davis ************************************************************************  
  
A - dear diary,  
  
B - dear diary  
  
C - dear diary  
  
A - oh how much I love TK  
  
B - I love Kari  
  
C - I love kari  
  
A - Davis is a nosy little brat  
  
B - Davis gets in the way  
  
C - can't TK see Kari loves me  
  
A - Can't DAVIS see I love TK?  
  
B - Davis is so too much premature  
  
C - TK's just a friend to Kari  
  
A - Davis is just a friend me  
  
B - Davis is just a friend to her  
  
A - you're right TK  
  
B - Kari?!?! you're reading this *hugs*  
  
C - BUT???? *punch* owww  
  
A - goodnight diary  
  
B - goodnight diary  
  
C - owwwwwww *************************************************  
  
It's short caise it's chapter 4 ½ it was on the plane and how did the guys go to different diaries?!? O.o guys???  
  
TK Kari - gotta go to chapter 5!!!  
  
Davis - what about *punch* ooooowwwww  
  
^_^ bye bye! 


	6. The Summer Christmas (

The real Chapter 5  
  
The Summer Christmas  
  
I'm really bad at spelling T_T  
  
AND I SUCK AT MAKING STORIES I JUST DO THEM FOR FUN I SUCK!!!! T_T Roll! *************************************************************  
  
~*~*~At the room~*~*~  
  
"Did you have a good time?" TK asked while hugging Kari.  
  
"Of course I did why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Your fingers are still pruned from the water."  
  
"Well at least it doesn't hurt."  
  
*Knock*Knock*  
  
"Yes?" TK asked  
  
"Your picture sir." The man said  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
*Shuts the door*  
  
"Hey look Kari our picture with Avril."  
  
"Lemme see."  
  
"Awwww I didn't fix my hair."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It looks fine to me!"  
  
"Ok let's go to the sleep I'm pooped!"  
  
"Pooped? When did you start using that word?"  
  
"Ever since I was pooped."  
  
At the other room (103) Matt and Sora feel great for TK and Kari that they get to be noticed for once. But Matt has a really early Christmas gift.  
  
"It's great that TK and Kari got a picture with her!"  
  
"But too bad it wasn't us."  
  
"Matt!! You're in a band too a famous one! Look, remember the group of girls?"  
  
"Well yeah.."  
  
"And how many autographs you have to sign everyday?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Don't get me wrong you are a famous son of a gun!"  
  
"Since you say that.." Kneels  
  
"Will you marry me?" ************************************************************* Whispers - I'm really bad but I'll continue ^_^  
  
You can make me happy with those reviews please no flames I would get more depressed and please don't talk about my spelling and grammar cause I'm really bad at it if you didn't read this...  
  
READ THIS READ THIS UP ABOVE THIS SENTENCE^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~~*~*~*Dark Takeru*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* 


	7. Important Notice

NON-CHAPTER THINGY  
  
OK so you want the next chapter?? Well I want reviews. I dedicated to these people already 'cause they reviewed my fanfics *takes a deep breath* ^_^  
  
TheAngelofLove  
  
LiToAzNaKiRa  
  
The great babagadeusch  
  
TogetherAgain  
  
Takeru's Lost Angel  
  
Terrier-Tornado  
  
That's all if you want you're name up there please review!!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Dark Takeru  
  
Chap. 6 asap!! 


	8. Chapter 6- Mauling the mall

Chapter 6  
  
Mauling the mall  
  
Summary: Sora said of course to get married, Sora and Kari found out the two brothers can surf really good (I didn't write that in one of the chapters) , And their at the beach ^_^  
  
TK - yay Kari and I are together ^_^! ::hugs Kari::  
  
Kari - yay!!  
  
Davis - T_T r-r-roll t-tape *************************************************************  
  
"WOW you and Matt Surf really good!"  
  
"What can you say? It's a gift."  
  
Kari playfully slapped TK  
  
"Owww"  
  
"Don't be a baby" Kari gently kissed him, "Why won't we go to the mall?"  
  
"Phhhtt girls and malls.."  
  
"I thought you wanted new swimming trunks?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Let's go! Why won't you ask Matt if we can use the car and I'll get ready??"  
  
"Ok"  
  
~*~*~**~~AT the Mall~*~*~*~**~**~  
  
"OOOOOHHHH!!!! LOOK AT THAT CUTE LITTLE WHITE BUNNY!!! Awww I have to win it but I'm no good at Basketball."  
  
"I'll win it for you!"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot you're the best basketball player in the whole school!!"  
  
"Ok c'mon."  
  
"Shoot one get a small prize, shoot two get a normal prize, shoot all three and get a giant prize!!!"  
  
"Three balls please."  
  
"Here ya go, good luck!"  
  
"For luck!" Kari kissed TK happily  
  
"Thanks 1...2...3!"  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"One shot"  
  
"Ok 1...2..3!"  
  
"YAY ONE MORE TIME TK!!!"  
  
"One more to go 1....2......3.....and!"  
  
"YAAAAY"  
  
"Congrats what will it be?"  
  
"The giant bunny."  
  
"Ok here ya go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come back again!"  
  
"Here Kari for the most beautiful girl in the world."  
  
"Oh shut up"  
  
"It's true!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"I'll pay since you got me this cute gigantic little Bunny-wunny"  
  
"Gigantic and little?"  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Then I'll take you to the candy store  
  
"Then let's go to the arcade!"  
  
"Yeah I always wanted to play that MTV Drumming Challenge game!"  
  
*TK's Cell Phone rings and it's caller ID says MATT*  
  
"Or maybe eat and go to the candy store."  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"Hey TK. We need to use the car we're going to the restaurant tonight so come in 30 minutes 'kay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
*click*  
  
"Well Kar, we won't be able to eat but Candy?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But no matter what, we will always be together, forever."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. ^_^" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next is the Epilogue  
  
Well, I'm going to start "Raging Waters" I love that place ^_^ so much gigantic water slides ooooohhhhhh O.o  
  
Ok I don't suck at writing ^_^  
  
TK, Kari, Matt, Sora to the Epilogue!!  
  
Raging waters is a story I wanted to make before this...  
  
Till next time....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dark Takeru ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. The Angel of Love

Chapter7:  
  
The Angel of love  
  
YAY the last chapter ^_^ I wanted to finish this up so I can make my next story called "Raging Waters"  
  
Last dedication to this story is to someone who inspires me all the time DRUMROLL!  
  
*Drum roll*  
  
TheAngelofLove  
  
Yup dedicated to you ^_^ you reviewed like all my chapters I written on this fic if you're reading this better believe it is dedicated to you the one and only ^_^  
  
OK START!! *************************************************************  
  
~*~*~16 years later~*~*~  
  
~*~* Kari Takashi POV ~*~*  
  
"It's been 16 years ever since that great day. It was like an Angel of Love hit me with one of her arrows and fell in love with Takeru." I said  
  
"Wow that's great I remember when Tai and I proposed to me in France." Mimi and the rest of the girls sipped their cup of coffee.  
  
"I remember that day it was like yesterday Matt proposed to me. Those times." Sora said  
  
"Yeah" I said  
  
"Mama, dadwy awwayz beat us." little Andrew told his mom Kari.  
  
"Come here you little walking fur ball." His sister Karen told him she carried Andrew and sat next to her mom  
  
"Mommy!" Sora and Matt's son Garret ran to his mom  
  
"Hey!" little guy." Sora said to his son  
  
"You still got that talent lil' bro"  
  
"Yeah, you got better." Davis said (A/N O.o did I write that?!!?)  
  
"Thanks" TK said  
  
"Hey Yolei hunny" Ken said  
  
"Hi Ken dear"  
  
Yup everyone is happy but I will always be the happiest because of that one Summer Vacation that me and TK first got together yup happy times forever and Ever....  
  
*Curtain Call* *************************************************************  
  
was it good was it bad please review!!  
  
And remember TheAngelofLove this is dedicated to you and only you to the next fic  
  
PACK YOUR TRUNKS AND SUIT A TOWEL MONEY AND CLOTHES CAUSE RAGING WATERS HERE WE GO!!!!!  
  
See ya in that fic!!!!!!!! 


	10. Lost chapter(s) pt.1 ~Monday~

The lost Chapter pt. 1  
  
A week before it starts. ~*~Monday~*~  
  
I enjoyed making this fic so I'm continuing to make it ^_^ first the dedication:  
  
~*~ Dedicated to-  
  
TheAngelofLove  
  
LiToAzNaKiRa  
  
The great babagadeusch  
  
TogetherAgain  
  
Takeru's Lost Angel  
  
Terrier-Tornado  
  
Sasayaku  
  
Mikin Ishida  
  
Little Birdie  
  
takari4ever7  
  
Kari'sKat and FairyFlowerKitty  
  
Julia/Ryo  
  
If I forgot anyone this is dedicated to you ^_^ START!  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before the surprise of a vacation.  
  
*sigh* "Another boring day, I guess." TK said quietly so only he can hear. While slaming his locker.  
  
"Hey TK! C'mon how about you and me go to the ice cream shop?" Kari asked.  
  
"Ok sure but I'll pay, you paid the last time."  
  
"TK."  
  
"I'll take no for an answer now let's go!" He grinned widely, grabbed her hand and ran off.  
  
"Well it's hard to deal with you."  
  
They arrive and wondering what to get.  
  
"I'll get strawberry cake, A/N ok it's a little weird but it's ice cream ok? anything for you?"  
  
"I'll get cookie dough please."  
  
"Thanks that'll be $7.50 please."  
  
"Here ya go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Let's sit right here."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So.How's Cheerleading?"  
  
"Great! How's Basketball?"  
  
"Really cool."  
  
Silence. Lips inches apart getting Closer.. Closer.. Closer..  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Oh ummm Hello?"  
  
"Hey TK! Mom dad and I need something urgent to tell you, if Kari's with you bring her over!" (A/N remember that TK's parents are together again and Matt lives with the family)  
  
"Well, ok fine bye Matt!"  
  
"Ummm Kari?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"We'll have to go Matt needs us to talk about something."  
  
~*~  
  
"ATLANTIS?!?!" TK yelled  
  
"The Bahamas? Why so quickly Mrs. Takashi?"  
  
"Just think of it as a vacation without us."  
  
"Hmmm.A Summer Vacation!"  
  
~*~  
  
SHORT yet ummm short will be longer on A week before pt. 2 ~*~Monday to Tuesday~*~  
  
Till then bye! It's 12 pm here and I haven't slept for like 2 days cause I hadto pack up and move so I won't make pt.2 in a while BUT REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAP DEDICATED TO YOU!!  
  
~*~Dark Takeru~*~ 


End file.
